GoF: A Re-write
by pikawoot
Summary: Harry struck gold with puberty over the summer. More how i figured a 14 year old boy would profit from international fame. If you like it i will follow up regularly. Sticks pretty closely to canon. Will feature a Harry/Fleur pairing without lifedebts, i-love-yous after the first kiss and all that crap people seem so fond of.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Im going to attempt a rewrite of the books, starting at year 4. I will keep it pretty canon with the main theme being Harry coming into his own more in a way i wanted for him as i read the books. Harry follow in his father and Sirius footsteps. NOT smut. WONT be harem and Harry wont be the allmighty king of magic and p*ssy he always seems to turn into when these types of stories occur. More how i figured a 14 year old boy would profit from international fame, coming into his own in a different way. If you like it i will follow up regularly and probably keep going all the way to book 7 if interest still exist / pika**

He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water. …"  
"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, who had followed Harry inside the tent and seemed completely unimpressed by its extraordinary inner proportions. "It's on the other side of the field."  
"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then" Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"  
Ron tried protesting but was shot down by Mr. Weasley before he could utter a single word.  
After a quick tour of the girls tent, which was slightly smaller than the boys, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans.  
Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. It was only just dawning on Harry how many witches and wizards there must be in the world, he had never really thought much about those in other countries.

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others had already commenced drinking, completely abandoning any effort towards eating lunch. A group of young and very pretty American witches sitting beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE noticed them as they walked by; "Hey there, whats your hurry?" one of them called out happily. "Oh hi, were are just—"  
"Why don't you join us?" A beautiful blonde witch said, clearly addressing Harry and disregarding Ron completely  
"Come on Ron, we got things to do,—" Hermione said with a smirk "Harry we'll get you on our way back" and tugged at Ron's arm as she walked of. Harry proceeded to introduce himself as "Harry Longbottom" Reusing his alias from the Knight Bus the previous year, preferring them not knowing he was The boy-who-lived at the moment.

The witches gestured for harry to sit between them and offered him something to drink. Harry unsure exactly what was in the can he was just offered concluded that noon was not a good time to start drinking. They introduced themselves, and Harry found himself immensely intrigued by a pretty blonde witch whom introduced herself as Sarah. They settled into a lively conversation about a particularly interesting wizard they had seen earlier, and Harry found he very much enjoyed their company.  
"So, Harry, Ireland or Bulgaria?" The pretty blonde witch Sarah inquired.  
Harry was trying his best not to blush at the very daring outfit she was wearing as she addressed him, a very low-cut T shirt tied up in a knot, showcasing a tanned stomach along with a tiny skirt accompanied by two very shapely legs. With a small smirk forming she took notice, and continued, "See, i myself is somewhat partial to the Bulgarians, seeing as their seeker is as close to a god as they come"  
"You should meet my friend Ron" Harry chuckled.  
"Nah, you'll do just fine" She said cheekily with a wink. Harry almost choked on his drink at that.  
The conversation immediately turned to a more flirtatious tone, Harry thankful she did most of the talking, as he was pretty sure he was in completely uncharted territory at the moment.

"What is that stuff anyway?" Harry asked Sarah, gesturing to the can she was holding. "Well, its crazy popular were we come from among the muggles, its like holywater to frat boys" She answered happily and edged closer to Harry.  
"Fratb—" Harry was about to ask questioningly as she exclaimed "I dare you to kiss me!" with a mischievous smile.  
"Are you sure?" She giggled and leaned towards harry letting her lips meet his. Harry found himself enjoying his first kiss very much. He tried his best not letting his inexperience shine trough too well, mimicking her at his best ability.

"Harry! Come on, we're already late" He heard a familiar voice call out. He swung his head around to find Hermione standing  
approaching him with an amused look on her face, Ron walking next to her with more of a jealous look to his face.  
"I've got to—" Harry started, "It's fine" the blonde witch said as she pulled the sleeve up on his arm and made a name and an address appear in black ink using her wand.

**SARAH SILVERMAN**  
**146 Maverick St. East Boston, USA**

She gave him a quick peck on the lips "You better write me Harry Potter!" So much for using a fake name.  
Harry said goodbye to the witches he just recently met and made his way back with Hermione and Ron to their own tent.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron said as he shoved the very heavy kettle onto a Harry who almost toppled over by the sudden weight, water splashing up in his face.  
"How'd you pull that one off?" he demanded. Hermione gave harry a look of amusement and Ron continued, "We simply don't have witches in England of that caliber, do we?" Harry more comfortable in silence let him go on all the way back to their tent about how Harry should share some of his 'moves', "Bill would never say anything but the 'be confident' bollocks"  
"Think he might be onto something, mate" Harry answered as they went into the tent.  
"You've been ages," George said.  
"Harry got a bit distracted," said Ron with a devious smile, setting the water down. "You not got that fire started yet?"  
"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred with a shrug. Hermione went to help Mr Weasleys out with the fire.  
"What's this distraction you talk of?" Fred asked, "Harry?" George added, both of them turning their heads slowly towards a Harry clearly at a loss for words.  
"Lets just say he made some new friends" Hermione answered for Harry as she was showing Arthur how to properly light a match.  
"Really? And are these friends ... " said Fred as George finished "-of the vaginal persuasion, so to speak?"  
"Just check his arm!" Ron exclaimed overly excited. Harry tried to protest as the twins tugged at his sleeves. "No, the other one-" Hermione said, laughing at Harrys discomfort. "Oi, nice mate!" George said as they read the text magically written on his arm.  
"American bird?" Fred looked up with an impressed look, "Sounds american" George answered in the same tone.  
"Boston is located in Massachusetts United States, yes" Percy's voice called out. They all turned around.  
Along with Percy, Bill and Charlie also waked up. "Just Apparated, Dad," Percy called. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

Harry's 'latest conquest' apparently being the topic of their lunch, with Harry's loud complaints about them discussing him as if he weren't there ignored completely. Immensely grateful when Mr. Weasley changed the subject by suddenly jumping to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

**Notes: Looking for some people to bounce ideas of and have proof read. Have a LOT of ideas where this will be headed, so PM if youre interested**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: still just experimenting, never written anything before, and any and all critique is very welcome.**

**I'm gonna keep the chapters around 1-2 K for now, to keep the pace of the updates high. I have quite a few ideas of were i want to take this story, would love someone to bounce ideas with. i will prob post another 5-10 chapters in rapid succession to see what this evolves into. If you like it please let me know :))**

As Mr. Weasley lead, they all hurried into the wood, following a trail lit up by torches stuck in the ground every few yards. They could feel the ground rumble as thousands of witches and wizards made their way through the woods around them, loud voices and laughter coming from every which way. They walked through the wood for a good half hour, until at last the trees thinned out and a gigantic stadium appeared before them. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the enormous walls surrounding the field, he could tell that you probably could seat Hogwarts inside it and only the astronomy tower would peak trough the top.

"Seats two hundred thousand!" said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face.  
"Didn't even know there were that many in the world" He answered breathlessly.  
They made their way to the entrance, taking great care to stick together among countless others eager to enter the arena.  
"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."  
They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Mr. Weasley's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Harry, filing into the front seats with the Weasleys, looked down upon a scene the likes of which he could never have imagined.  
Two hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high. Harry struggled to take it all in at once.

The box filled up around them over the next half hour. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog. So many important wizards to suck up to; Harry thought. When Cornelius Fudge, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend. They had met before, and Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.  
"Ah, Lucious!" Cornelius greeted the man just arrived behind them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to the last still-empty seats located right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Lucius Malfoy, Draco and a woman Harry assumed to be Draco's mother. They all eerily resembled eachother, Draco was a younger version of his father in every way. His mother shared their physical attributes as well; tall and slim, she was actually a very beautiful woman, though with a slight look of constant disgust to her face.

Mr Malfoy nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats after he politely greeted Fudge and introduced his wife and son. Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.  
"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as he turned to face the field again. Harry had shifted his focus to a very pretty witch whom just recently entered the room snapped back "What?"

"Ladies and gentlemen … welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Ludo Bagmans voice boomed and their attention immediately turned to him as he introduced the teams

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce … the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"  
"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Ah!" He polished his glasses on his robes quickly. "Veela!"  
"What are veela?" As Harry asked a hundred veela were now entering the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women; the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, except that they had an otherworldly beauty to them; they couldn't be human. Harry tried for a moment to figure out exactly what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them like silk drapes in the wind. Then the music started, and any thought about what they were or their impossible beauty seemed urgently unimportant.

When the music stopped Harry looked around dumbfounded, not entirely sure what just had happened; Hermione's eyes met his and he tsk'ed loudly at his 'weak-minded reaction' as she called it. Harry wanted to point out that he wasn't the only one enthralled by the veela, but Bagmans voice interrupted them as the show commenced with Irelands mascot and then finally the whistle blew as the game started. They all enjoyed themselves immensely; Harry never had seen quidditch on this level was completely awestruck when it ended with Krum catching the snitch in an impossible dive.

As they made their way back to the tent caught up in the middle of the crowd flooding out the stadium a feminine voice called out behind Harry "Fancy meeting you here, Harry Potter" He turned around in surprise and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. He took in the sweet perfume and tried his best not getting any rouge strands of the golden hair in his mouth as he feebly reciprocated the hug. His mind finally catching up; "Sarah!" he said as he met the excited looks of the friends to the witch currently wrapped around his blonde witch released him from his hug and clutched his arm as they walked back to the camp.

Harry tried to stay behind the group of Weasleys by a couple of feet; taking care to not lose the speck of fire-red hair in the crowd in front of him. He could really do without their gossip this time. They talked lively the whole way back, and Harry was surprised at the ease of how their conversation was flowing.

When they finally reached the tents Sarah grabbed Harry's arm and stopped him "What are you up to now? Care to celebrate with us ... Harry Potter?" She added the last part with a smirk as if to make a point out of how he would not fool him with a silly fake-name.

He looked over finding the Weasleys making their way inside the tent.  
"Wait here!" He said quickly as he ran over, grabbing Ron just as he was about to step inside the tent.  
Ron looked up "There you are, were'd ya go mate?"  
Harry impatiently nodded towards the blonde witch waiting for him not too far away.  
"Come on, don't make me go alone"  
"Not for too long, my dad would kill me" Ron said clearly more worried about what his mother would say.  
"Her friend thought you were cute" Harry quickly lied, reminding himself to ask Sarah for some help on that one.  
Ron quickly stuck his head inside the tent "Dad, me and Harry are going to meet up Seamus, - We wont be long" He called out hurriedly. Before his father had time to answer they made their way over to Sarah who was standing arms crossed resting on one of her legs and a perfectly white smile on display.

"Who is your friend?"

**Moar notez: I added the Veela part as i wanted to show that Harry clearly isn't immune to veela charm, still being a boy who likes pretty women. Thought it might be useful in the future for when he meets Fleur. Could make for some fun stuff.**

**And let me know if you like it! Might keep me motivated to finish this immense undertaking :D**


End file.
